The Eight Dragons
by Makotochi
Summary: Harry and Seven others unite to form an elite unit to combat Voldemort and his death eaters
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Letters

Harry Potter was sitting at his desk in his room at Number four Privet Drive doing his homework when three owls flew through is window. A barn owl that he did not recognize, Pig, and his own owl, Hedwig each dropped a piece of parchment on his desk, Pig dropped two, and then flew over and resting on the edge of the desk.

Picking up the Hogwarts letter, Harry read it quickly.

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Due to certain information surfaced in the last 24 hours since school has been dismissed. We need to perform some test on each student 5th year and above. Someone will be stopping by tomorrow at 8 am. To take you to the testing area. _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry really didn't care why someone from school or who came, well except for maybe Snape. He was just happy some was coming. He then reached down and picked up Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry _

_How are you? Stupid question I know, but remember Sirius would not want you to wallow away in sorrow, but would want you to live you life to the fullest."_

Harry smiled part of him was upset but a bigger part of him realized she was right.

_Anyway did you get the letter about the test? I'm so worried. I have had time to prepare, and I have no idea on what the test is on. _

_Ron and Ginny each sent me a letters that I received today. Ron, the prat, he wrote me a letter telling me not asking but u telling /u me that I am to be his girlfriend. Then he went on to tell me that it was not a request and that I was to act like the loving girlfriend next time I see him. He also told me he told Ginny to break things off with Dean. This has been confirmed in Ginny's letter. Ginny says that she has never so mad at Ron (things are not good in the Weasley household as far as the youngest Weasleys are concerned.) Sorry for all the ranting. I would probably have said yes, if he had asked me properly, but he didn't, and I feel if he treats me like this just asking me out what is he going to be like if we where to start dating. Please write back_

_With Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry was shocked and extremely angered by Ron's behavior towards Hermione and to a lesser extent, Ginny even though he had no romantic feeling towards either one of them he did care greatly for both of them. Harry started to pick up the letter from Ron. He the recognized the handwriting, but then put it back down, deciding instead to look at the other letter.

Picking up the letter there was a message on the front of the parchment

H_arry,_

_Read Ron's first_

_-Ginny_

Putting the letter down he reluctantly picked up Ron's letter

_ i Harry,_

_How are you are the Muggles treating you? If not let, the Order know, and they will straighten them out._

_Guess what? I asked Hermione out (I hope you don't mind) and she said yes. I have also managed to convince Ginny to break up with Dean so that you start going out with her. Hopefully we can all get together soon_

_Write back_

_Ron_

Putting the letter down he was even angrier at Ron for lying to him about Hermione and probably Ginny also with a sigh he picked up Ginny's letter

_Harry _

_Well I guess by now you have read Ron's letter and I just wanted to let you know that most of it was lies. He didn't ask Hermione out he demanded it and he didn't convince me to break up with Dean (We are still dating, I hope) I love you as friend and nothing more (sorry, Harry) He also wrote a letter to Dean _(Harry looked up at Pig and noticed he still had another letter to deliver looking at the letter he saw that it was addressed to Dean.)_ threatening him if he didn't break up with me. I am so angry I could hex Ron into the ground right now_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry went from being extremely angry to being just pissed off at Ron. He had enough to deal with Sirius dying. He did not need Ron adding to his troubles. He wasn't upset with Hermione or Ginny they had told him the truth and he appreciated it. Picking up his quill, he began to write responses to everyone.

Hermione was sitting in her room worried about Harry and to a lesser extent Ron and what is reaction would be to her last letter to him basically telling him to grow up and if he did not then to piss off. When she saw Hedwig fly through her bedroom window, she excitedly relieved the owl of it burden and quickly read the letter.

_Hermione _

_Everything is fine here. Please do not worry too much about the test I'm sure you will do fine._

_I must say that I am extremely angry with Ron right now, not only because of the way he has treated you and Ginny, with whom I consider myself her friend, but also that he lied to me about it in his letter to me. I am angry at Ron for creating a problem in the first place because I have enough to deal with right now, which I will explain to you next time I see you. I do not want you to feel as if you have added to my problems because you haven't. In fact I'm thankful that you came to me instead of trying to hide it I really appreciate that. Ron created this mess, not you. You have all my support as a surrogate brother and friend._

_You're Friend_

_Harry._

Hermione sighed with relief and knew that although things would get rocky that eventually with Harry's help that everything would be okay. She was also happy that Harry had considered her as a sister because she considered him to be as a brother to her.

Dean Thomas was happy and scared, and it all had to do with one little beautiful firecracker known as Ginny Weasley. He was happy that she agreed to be his girlfriend, scared because her older brother and his roommate, Ron Weasley was overprotective and easily angered. As he looked out the window, he noticed that his fear was coming towards him in the form of Ron Weasley's owl, Pig.

As Pig landed on his bed, he noticed that he carried five letters: three for him, one from Ron and one from Ginny. He also noticed that the handwriting on the letters to Ron and Ginny where the same and it also matched the handwriting on one of his letters.

Dean decided to read Ron's letter first and it was to be expected Ron was threatening bodily harm if he didn't stop seeing Ginny. Ginny letter was telling him to disregard Ron's letter and that she really liked him and wanted to continue dating.

The third letter scared the hell out of him, it was from Harry, and his power he could be downright scary. With trepidation he picked up the letter and began to read

_Dean_

_I am sure by now that you have received and read a letter from Ron threatening you with bodily harm if you didn't stop seeing Ginny. Well, I see no reason why you shouldn't. If you and Ginny are happy, then continue dating and between Hermione, myself, and Ginny we can handle Ron. Look forward to seeing you at school_

_Harry_

Dean was elated with Harry's letter and quickly sent a letter off the Ginny

Pig flew into the burrow to the sounds of shouting from his master and his masters' sister. The owl dropped the letters to the appropriate people, and then flew off towards Ron's room.

Picking up the letter that his hyperactive owl had sent him, he saw that it was from Harry looking over at his sister, he noticed that she had also gotten a letter from Harry and another from Dean. Reaching across the table he grabbed for Harry's letter to Ginny and said, "Give me that I demand to know what Dean and Harry wrote"

"Shod off Ron," Ginny's replied angrily.

"This is my mail I don't ask to read yours"

"RON!" Everyone looked up to see a very angry Mr. Weasley standing there.

"Ron, I have no idea what has gotten into you, but have no right to read your sister's mail."

Ron was about to protest when Mr. Weasley interrupted him.

"I don't care what your reasons are. There is no excuse for reading your sister's mail. If you have concerns for your sister, well being then tell me or your mother then we will talk to Ginny or whomever and then decided if anything needs to happen but that will be kept between me you mother and your sister. Now go up to your room."

Picking up his letter Ron retreated to his room. Opening the letter expecting Harry to be with him 100 was fully disappointed.

_Ron, _

_Hey Mate? Everything here is OK. Look, as far as Ginny is concerned I have no desire to date her. I love her as a sister and friend and that is all. I think it would be a mistake for her to break up with Dean I know she really likes him and he her, so why don't we give them a chance?_

_Harry_

Ron was furious. He had convinced himself that Harry wanted to take away what belonged to him and that was Hermione. Sitting at his desk, he wrote a letter to his brother Percy accepting an offer that Percy had offered him a couple of days before the end of term.

After watching her brother stomp upstairs Ginny went up to her room to read her letters from Harry and Dean. Opening the first letter from Dean, she read the letter:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I have received a letter from your brother claiming the he and Potter would do me bodily harm if I didn't stop seeing you. Upon reading, my first though was to break up with you not only because of your brother but also because of more because I was afraid of Harry, that boy's power is downright scary. I then read your letter and another from Harry, and decided that I like you way to much to give so easily so if you will keep me I would like to try to make this work out._

_Love,_

_Dean_

Ginny was ecstatic. She had no idea what Harry had said to Dean, but she knew the next time she saw him she was going to give him a great big hug thank you.

Opening the letter from Harry, she read;

_Ginny,_

_I fully understand you not wanting to date me. I feel the same way about you as you do me. Anyway, I hope you do not mind I wrote a letter telling him that if he wanted to date you then go ahead and that I would take care of Ron. Ginny I would like to see you happy and have a normal or as normal as possible life. You have my full support on who date unless of curse you start dating Malfoy (lets not even kid about that on)._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Putting down the letter, she got ready for bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. That night three people smiled with relief because of the support of one person that person being Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke at 7:30 the morning of the test and rolled out of bed reluctantly to have a quick shower. He was in the kitchen for breakfast fifteen minutes later. His uncle and aunt were seated at the table when he pushed the door open. ' i _I ought to let them know /i .'_

"Um some people from my school are coming this morning to pick me up," he told them.

"What time boy? And will you be back?" Harry's uncle asked gruffly.

Harry looked up at the kitchen clock "Any second now, and I don't know," he replied with a cold element to his voice.

At that moment, there was a crack, and Professor McGonagall appeared in the kitchen.

"Hello, Professor," said Harry.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I trust all is well?" she asked while eying the Dursleys.

"Yes, Professor"

"Well, we don't have all day let's be off."

She glanced around the room for a moment, a look of disgust in the lines of her face and then continued.

"We should be back by three, though there is a slim chance and I stretch the word then that you will not be coming back; if that is case some will be along to get your belongings."

With that, Professor McGonagall pulled out pen and told Harry to grab hold, and in a second they where gone.

Harry found himself in a large room with several Mahogany tables. Looking around, he saw all of his of Dorm mates and several others from his year. Professor McGonagall led him over to a table where an old wizard sat that Harry recognized as Professor Tofty.

"Please sign in and have a seat we will call you when it's your turn." Harry signed the parchment and went to find Ron and Hermione.

Finding them was not a problem all he had to do was fallow the yelling. "Ron, I am not your girlfriend!" he heard a female voice shout. "Yes you are! Didn't you get my letter!" responded a male voice. Walking over to the source of the argument, Harry saw a very red-faced Ron and a furious Hermione. "Yes I got your letter telling I was your girlfriend, but don't you think you should have **_asked_** first!"

"What the bloody hell is the difference?" Ron was loosing his temper now but neither Harry nor Hermione found that to be any excuse. Hermione grew silent; looking at Ron as if in slow motion her hand lifted struck Ron's face.

"Do not ever talk to me again," said Hermione as she ran off crying.

Unable to control his temper, Harry was about to walk over to Ron when he was held back by his dorm mates.

"Harry," Dean Thomas said. "I want to thank you for helping me out with Ron and Ginny and since you are going to help protect me from Ron I'm going to protect you from yourself." Dean was struggling to control Harry and the strain showed in his voice.

"I will be damned if he says shit like that about Hermione," Harry replied in a cold whisper.

"I know mate, but Hermione needs you as friend now and not sitting in Azkaban for assault," Seamus replied. Harry looked at his roommates and settled down realizing they where correct.

Harry walked over to a crying Hermione "Are you alright?" he asked awkwardly. Hermione leapt to her feet and threw her arms around his neck sobbing in his shoulder

"Harry!" she cried.

"I saw the fight Hermione."

"Oh, Harry what am I going to do?"

"You're going to enjoy your time with me Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma." Smiling, they walked over to where their friends were.

"Well I see the whore has found someone else to shag," Ron said in a condescending tone, "Does she put out for you, Harry? Because she doesn't for me. Maybe I didn't ask correctly. Oh wait, you're the great Harry Potter he doesn't have to ask he just gets what he wants. Percy was right about you Harry. Well I hope you have fun shagging the cunt," Ron finished with a smirk.

Harry was about to rush Ron when Ron was cornered by the Patil sisters on each side and Lavender in front of him.

"Ron Weasley," Padma called turning to look at her she slapped hard across the face causing it to turn toward here sister "You are a pig and will never have a girlfriend at Hogwarts." Parvati called out slapping him hard across the face like her sister. Lavender continued putting her hand on Ron's Shoulders ('Well at least she isn't going to slap me' he thought.) She just smiled giving Ron some hope and then kneed him in the groin causing him to double over in pain.

"What is going on here!" called the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. After everyone explained what happened she turned to Ron. "I am sorely disappointed in you, Mr. Weasley. I believe that you shall be tested next and then I will personally escort you home and talk to you parents about your actions here," she said taking Ron by the arm she escorted him away.

Ron's test lasted about fifteen minutes and then he was quickly escorted out.

Harry watched as his friends went into the testing room and noticed that they where in there for about 45 minutes compared to Ron's fifteen but also noticed that most people's time in the testing room lasted only about three to five minutes.

Harry was called into the room for his test sitting at a table was Professor Dumbledore and another man that Harry did not recognize.

"Hello, Mr. Potter I trust all is well?" Dumbledore asked smiling

"Just fine, sir," Harry replied.

"Harry, this gentlemen sitting next to me is Baxter," Dumbledore smiled as he said the odd name. Baxter could be heard muttering something about parents and too much fire whiskey. "He works in the Department of Mysteries as an unspeakable and will help with today's testing." Dumbledore continued.

"Today will be testing your magical level which will determine if you are capable of wandless magic of any kind. We will also test to see if you are an animagus and or elemental powers along with any mental powers you may have."

Harry, excited about the even the remote prospect of being capable of any of those abilities.

Excitedly went on with the testing. After an hour pocking, prodding, potion drinking, and wand waving Harry was told he was done and to wait outside.

"Professor, Can you tell me what the results are?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet my boy, we need to analyze the results first," Dumbledore replied.

Harry walked out to the main waiting room and met with his friends to begin discussing the possibilities. Harry was a bit concerned when he found out his test was by far the longest lasting, but Hermione quickly pointed out that was probably a good thing.

An hour later, Dumbledore walked up to the podium. "We have the results and we will discuss the results in more detail as soon as the other years arrive in about hour, in the mean time why does not everyone go get a bite to eat in the Dinning Hall on the 2nd floor." Excited, everyone left to go eat.

During dinner, the testing lasted longer than anticipated, excited conversations could be heard through out the dinning hall about all the possibilities.

"You know," Hermione spoke up, "our tests were probably the seven of longest lasting than anybody else's in our year."

Everyone looked at Hermione questionably. "Well, you see if my theory is correct and the longer the test then the more powerful you are, then the 8 of us are the most powerful students in 6th year and Harry you the most powerful of all."

"Oh great, Ron is really going flip now," Harry said half jokingly.

"Maybe, if I am right we should keep this to ourselves. Let Ron and Malfoy think they are more powerful than us." Hermione finished. After a moment of quizzical looks, seven heads nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, the group walked back into the main hall.

Harry noticed that most of the others had arrived along with their families and that the families of his friends had arrived.

Harry walked over to the Grangers with Hermione. Hermione wanted Harry to meet her parents, and they both wanted to avoid a Ron.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione called. "This is my friend Harry from school."

"Hello, Harry. Hermione has told us a lot about you," Mrs. Granger said. This immediately made Harry nervous. Seeing Harry's look she laughed and said "Oh, don't worry it was all good." Harry relaxed.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger"

"No problem, Harry, but call me Jane and my Husband is John."

"OK, ma…Jane," Harry replied.

Two redheaded figures made their way over to Harry and the Grangers.

"Hermione! Harry!" Molly Weasley called out with Ginny in tow. "I am so sorry about what happened with Ron today. I just don't know what has gotten into him lately," Mrs. Weasley commented while giving Hermione one of her trademark hugs "Don't worry dear, I will sort him out." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"That is for Hermione and Harry to tell you if they wish. Let us just say that your brother is in some serious trouble."

Curious, Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione. The two looked at each other and started talking in quiet whispers. When Hermione looked at Ginny she said that they would tell her later.

Dumbledore returned to the podium "If I can have everyone's attention please, if the students will each go to the table that has the first letter of your last name and get your results, but please do not open them until I have had a chance to explain a few things."

After about fifteen minutes everyone had their results and were seated, waiting on Dumbledore to start.

"Now to begin the first part of your results will be you magical level with 1 being a squib, don't worry, nobody scored that low, and 20 being an Archmage and yes a women can be a mage or a Archmage. The second part of your results will tell you if you have animagus abilities and if so what your animal form is," Dumbledore, looking at the confused looks on certain faces, continued.

"You may be wondering why other animagus were not discovered that can be explained simply because this the first year we have administered these test. The third part will tell you if you are an elemental and if so what elements you have. The last page will tell you if you have any extra mental powers and if so which one," Dumbledore continued. "Now, if you will look at the first page of your results and then look up front you will be able to get a basic understanding of where what the number represents."

8-11- average which or wizard needs a wand to perform 99 of spells usually not able to become an animagus or elemental though some 11 have been known to have that ability.

12-15 Sorcerers, Sorceress- able to perform limited wandless of about 50 of basic spells. Usually has the ability to become an animagus.

16-17level 3 mage- able to perform most basic spells with out a wand (about 90) always have at least one animagus form and maybe one element(about 5).

18 level 2 mage- can perform all basic spells with out a wand and about 25 more complex spells always has at least 2 animagus forms and one element.

19 level 1 mage can perform all spells with out a wand with very little drain of power when performing more complex spells always has at least 1 magical animagus forms and 2 non magical forms usually controls up to 2 elements.

20 –Archmage can perform wandless magic as easily as they could with a wand in fact in many cases much better always has at least 2 magical forms and 2 non magical forms. Has control over the five elements, Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Lightning.

Looking down at his results, Harry was shocked to see he was ranked a 20. Part of him was upset, because it was just another thing that made him stand out, but part of him was happy because he knew if he could unlock this power he would have a chance against Voldemort.

Dumbledore continued on now that we have all seen our results I would like move the area that with your number range above it and do not worry to keep this private it has been charmed so that only you and those in your range are able to see the numbers in your area. Once in your area someone will guide you from there."

Harry looked over to wall behind Dumbledore and noticed 5 doors and began to walking towards the door that read 19-20 looking over, he noticed that Draco and Ron were walking together into the same door along with Lavender and Susan Bones. He made a mental note to talk to them later.

Upon entering the room, he saw Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Padma. As they all sat, Remus Lupin walked in, followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Now that everyone's here, I need to tell you that you eight are not only level mages and above, but also have similar animagus forms you all have two animagus forms except for Harry who has three. You all have an air animagus, Land animagus, and a sea animagus. Everyone here can control at least two elements, everyone here has a mental power and last but not least every one of you have a special power."

Looking at eight shocked faces, he continued. "I have a proposition to ask of the eight of you which you are fully allowed to decline. I would like to for the eight of you to form an elite group to not only fight against Voldemort and his death eaters, but also to protect the school and both the magical and muggle worlds."

If you agree, then you eight will be made into an official group with in the Royal Marines through an agreement we have with the muggle government. You will all be given a commission with in the Royal Marines based on how well you do your training. If you agree, then I would like you to stand up and tell everyone in the group what your powers are."

Dean spoke up, "Professor, even with our added magical abilities will we not have trouble measuring up to the Royal Marines physical standards?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that once we awaken your powers, which we will do tomorrow, that your physical strength, along with your agility, reflexes, and over all speed will greatly increase. In fact, I think some of will see a huge change in your bodies. Not to mention that you will all be able to communicate telepathically, though, I ask that you not use that ability during class." Everyone chuckled at Dumbledore's last statement.

The Eight teenagers began whispering among themselves when Harry stood up to talk. "Professor, we agree to form the group."

"Excellent who would like to go first?"

Looking at each other Hermione stood up

"Hermione Granger. My animagus forms are Herbidean Black, Kneazel, Owl, Sea Lion, and Mountain lion or the cougar. My elements are Earth and Fire. My mind power is mind invader and my special power is Chameleon."

Dean Thomas got up. "Dean Thomas. My animagus forms are Norwegian Ridgeback, Hippogryph, Panther, sea otter, and Merlin. My elements are Water and Air. My mind power is mind blank and my special power is Statue."

"Ginny Weasley. My animagus forms are Swedish snort snout, Aethonan, Tiger, Hawk, and Porpoise. My elements are Earth and Fire. My mind power is mind shield and my special power is Metamorphmagus."

"Seamus Finnegan. My animagus forms are Chinese Fireball, Demiguise, Irish wolfhound, Golden Eagle, and Dolphin. My elements are Air and Earth. My mind power is Dream invader and my special power is Origami life."

"Neville Longbottom. My animagus forms are Welsh green, hippocampus, Badger, Bald eagle, and Crocodile. My elements are Fire and Earth. My mind power is mind influence and my special power is Plant talker."

"Parvati Patil. My animagus forms are Hungarian Horntail, Acromantula, Jaguar, Seal, and Raven. My elements are Water and Fire. My mind power is compliancy and my special power is enchantress."

"Padma Patil. My animagus forms are Romanian Longhorn, Sphinx, Fox, Osprey, and Walrus. My elements are Lightning and Water. My mind power is Mind bolt, and my special power is Apparition Door."

Going last Harry stood up and spoke. "Harry Potter. My animagus forms are Ukrainian Iron Belly, Gryphon, Phoenix, Lion, and gyrfalcon, and Orca. My elements are Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Lightning. My mind power is Possession and my special power is Animal talker."

Everyone looked in awe at Harry and at himself or herself. They began talking excitably amongst themselves. When Professor Dumbledore, pulling out an old tennis racket, spoke again. "Now if will all take hold of this Portkey, we shall be on our way to the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

As the teenagers started to grab the racket Dumbledore looked as if just remembering something and said, "Now, there will be other students there. I ask that you not discuss this with them. Anything we have discussed here or in the future with out discussing it amongst yourselves and myself first." Everyone agreed that would probably be best. Once everyone had grabbed on to the Portkey the group disappeared...

A/N: I realize that this chapter was a bit boring at time but now that I have everyone's powers listed and started the rift between Ron and the others things should get a little more exciting. Please read and review I apologize for my spelling and grammar mistakes.

**BETA NOTES: Once again my corrections are in red**


	3. Chapter 3

D

Chapter 3 - New Powers and Wills

The eight students arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place landing in a pile in the main sitting room.

"You know, Wizarding travel may be a lot faster than the muggle way, but the muggle way sure is a lot less painful," Harry said as he was untangling himself from his friends.

Five minutes later the teenagers where sitting at the kitchen table. Discussing the day, when the topic of Ron came up. "I wonder what Ron's problem is?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

"Well," Ginny replied, "I know that he has been in contact with Percy since right after the Department of Mysteries."

"I saw him talking cordially with Malfoy when they were walking to there areas" continued Harry.

"Parvati, do you think Lavender would be willing to _watch_ Ron and Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean by watch?" questioned Parvati. "Well, Ron has been acting strange for a while now, and I would like to know if he is acting of his own free will or if he is being controlled." Looking at the group intently, Harry continued, "If he is acting of his own free will then, we all need to be prepared."

Parvati thought for a second and then replied "Yeah I think she would. Hannah and Susan might be able to help also.

"Good let's hold off on Hannah and Susan until we know a little more. I will talk to Dumbledore about Lavender." Harry finished speaking when there was a knock at the door and Professor Lupin stuck his head in.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you."

"Okay, Professor," Harry answered.

"Harry, I'm not really a professor please call me Remus or Moony," the werewolf requested. "Ok, Moony," Harry smiled.

Looking at the others in the room, Remus spoke again "And that goes for everyone here." Everyone laughed and Harry got up to follow Lupin down to see Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting by the fire in the main sitting room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place when Harry walked into the room. "Ah! Harry, sit down." Harry, curious as to what the old headmaster wanted, sat in the chair opposite of Dumbledore.

"Now then, I need to talk to you about Sirius' will." Harry's face fell, thinking about Sirius being dead was the last thing he wanted. Seeing the look on Harry's face Dumbledore spoke gently, "Now Harry we must remember that Sirius died the way he would have wanted to; protecting the ones he loved and fighting so we must also honor his wishes concerning his will."

"Okay, Professor," replied Harry numbly.

"Now I have arranged for reading to be tomorrow at two o'clock in the afternoon at Gringotts. Also, since you are now or will be old enough in a few weeks, we are going to read your parents will at the same time, so that you can come into your full inheritance." Interrupting Dumbledore, Harry commented, "More you mean that what is in my vault is not my inheritance?" Continuing Dumbledore said, "No, Harry that money was just for your school expenses. Now I suggest that you get some sleep- we have a busy day tomorrow," finished Dumbledore.

Getting up to return upstairs, Harry looked at the Professor and asked about Ron and told him that the group planned to ask Lavender to keep and eye on Ron.

Dumbledore gave his approval and mentioned that he to was curious about Ron's behavior.+

Returning to his friends Harry noticed that everyone had split into a couple of pairs that he thought he would never see. Hermione and Seamus where talking quietly in the corner while Neville was talking with Parvati and Padma. The only couple that did not surprise was Dean and Ginny who where busy snogging in the corner. Harry suspected that this was the reason for everyone breaking off.

Clearing his throat, everyone's attention fixed on Harry except for the couple making out in the corner. Harry walked over to the couple and began doing his best Weasley male imitation.

"Dean, just what do you think you're doing with my sister!" The couple's eyes went wide with fear. Dean let go of Ginny causing her to fall on her arse. Dean helped Ginny up and looked into the laughing faces of their comrades. "Harry, that is not funny!" Ginny yelled. "Sorry, but I needed to talk to you all before we go to bed- our own beds!" he finished his statement looking at Dean and Ginny and both blushed, though Deans was less noticeable.

Continuing, Harry went to tell them about his conversation concerning Ron, and they agreed that Parvati would talk to Lavender the next time she saw her.

The next morning, Harry awoke feeling exhausted from a lack of sleep last night. He headed downstairs for some breakfast. Dean and Ginny where already sitting at the table along with Tonks who was leaning over the table speaking quietly to the couple. "You know the next time one of you decide to sneak into each others room; you may want to put a silencing charm on the room." Harry smiled at the couple as he watched the couple's jaws drop.

As the others joined, they looked either at Dean or Ginny and smiled or in Parvati's case, giggled.

Dumbledore entered the kitchen, followed by Remus, who also smirked at the young couple and called everyone's attention.

"This morning, we are going to awaken the powers you have inside you and then this afternoon we are going to Diagon Alley to take care of some business and to pick up some things you will need for training. This brings me to subject of your training. Even though you will all be extremely powerful, both physically and magically we will need to train on how to control your powers." Dumbledore then handed everyone a training schedule.

i _6:00-8:00 – Physical Training_

_8:00-10:00- Animagus Training_

_10:00-12:00- Martial Arts Training-Tai Chi (Meditative and combative) Aikido, and White Crane_

_12:00-1:00-Lunch_

_1:00-3:00-Elemental Training_

_3:00-5:00-Weapons Training_

_5:00-6:00 Meditating_

_6 00-7:00-Dinner_

_7:00-8:00 Mind Power training m-w-f and Special power training t-th /i _

Professor Snape walked in carrying a tray with eight vials on it. While Snape was setting a vial in front of each student, Professor Dumbledore explained that this was an inner power-awakening potion and that it will awaken his or her dormant powers.

Harry drank his potion in one gulp.

Harry felt pain worse than any Cruciatus Curse he has ever felt. Falling to the floor his head felt like it was going to explode his blood felt like fire running through his body after a few minutes it was over.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he looked up and noticed that the others looked like they had gone through the same painful process as he did. The first thing he noticed was that the girls had grown and the all stood between 5'7" and about 5'10" (1.702-1.77m) and all had lean muscular bodies that Harry thought were perfect and incredible sexy. The boys had made a similar transformation from what Harry could tell they stood between 6'0 and 6'3" (1.83-1.905m) with all traces of fat gone.

'Damn that hurt,' Harry thought, "You can say that again" he heard a couple of his friends reply. Looking at them confused he asked, "Say what again?" looking at Harry with a confused expression Hermione broke that silence by answer "Yes, you did you said 'Damn that hurt'"

"No, I didn't, I thought it but I didn't say it" Harry replied then it dawned on him that he forgot about being able to communicate telepathically. After few moments experimenting with this ability they quickly learned that they could control who they could control rather they wanted send a message to the group as a whole or to just one or two people.

After a few minutes, Remus suggested that they all go upstairs to get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

Once everyone was down stairs and gathered in the kitchen Remus gave them a list of supplies to buy and that they should charge it to Hogwarts. Harry read:

i _Two Dragon Hide Cloak (One Dress one for everyday use /combat)_

_Two sets of Dragon hide Armor (One for Dress and one for combat)_

_Which include Boots and Gloves._

_Archery set_

_Tai Chi Long Sword_

_Chinese Saber_

_Escrima Sticks_

_Clothing to work out in /i _

Gathering around, they all decided that they would all get the same design of cloak and armor and put the image of their dragon on it for their everyday cloak and armor, but would get their dress armor and cloak made from dragon. Once everything was decided, they traveled by Floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus gathered everyone around to give out instructions. "Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, and I need to take care of some business why don't the rest of you start looking for things that are on your list." Once everyone split up, Harry walked to Gringotts with his group.

Once in Gringotts, they were met by Bill, and escorted to a conference room with a large conference table

Sitting at the table the table were all of the Weasleys. Once Bill and Ginny sat down, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Hagrid, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Standing at the head of the table was a dignified looking wizard and an important looking goblin.

The dignified looking man got up and began to speak, "Hello everyone, my name is John Law and I am the Solicitor for Mr. Sirius Black, and I have been instructed to read Mr. Blacks will upon time that he is cleared of all charges which Minister Fudge have done so last week."

Harry was happy that his godfather had been cleared of all charges, but sad that he was not cleared sooner.

"Standing beside me is the Head of Gringotts, London branch, Gredlock. He will make sure that any transfers that need to made will be made as smoothly as possible." Pulling out a large crystal and setting down, Mr. Law then tapped once with his wand and a life size image appeared before them.

"Hi guys, well, I guess if you are viewing this then I died and probably playing jokes on old St. Peter with James.

First, the unpleasant part of the will under Black family terms. I, as last person to carry the name Black, am supposed to leave a certain amount of the family wealth to the remaining relatives, but that also means that I can divide it up as I see fit. In addition, I can control when and how you get the money. Once those funds are done however, I can leave the rest to whomever I want.

To my cousin Beltrax Lestrange, 1 galleon.

To my cousin Narcissa Malfoy, 1 galleon.

To my cousin Draco 1,000,000 galleon, but he must go to MLE ever year for the next five years and prove he is not a death eater. After the five years, he will receive his money.

To My cousin Andromeda Tonks 10,000,000 galleons.

To Nymphadora Tonks 10,000,000 galleons.

To Arthur and Molly Weasley 5,000,000 galleons.

To Bill Weasley 5,000,000 galleons.

To Charlie Weasley 5,000,000 galleons.

To Percy Weasley 5,000,000 galleons.

To Fred Weasley 5,000,000 galleons

To George Weasley 5,000,000 galleons.

To Ron Weasley 5,000,000 galleons and my chocolate card collection.

To Ginny Weasley 5,000,000 galleons.

An additional 5,000,000 galleons goes to the first Weasley to marry and it is to be given Molly and Arthur grandchildren.

However, you must be out of school.

Well that takes care of the money set aside for the family and now its time to give away the rest my money.

To Hermione Granger, I leave 5,000,000 galleons and the Black Library in London.

To Remus Lupin, I leave 250,000,000 galleons, and yes, you have to take it. I also leave you Grimmauld place.

To Rubeus Hagrid, I leave 5,000,000 galleons and the black family zoo.

To Minerva McGonagall, I leave 2,000,000 galleons for the Gryffindor quidditch team and 5,000,000 galleons for you.

To Albus Dumbledore, I leave 200,000,000 galleons to split between you, Hogwarts, and the Order.

To Harry Potter, my godson I leave 2 billion galleons and Black properties in England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Germany, Italy, France, Canada, Bermuda, and three locations in the United States.

Oh and I also leave Harry all of possessions. Oh and Harry, let Remus and Tonks ride the bike."

Harry, along with everyone else was shocked at the amount of money they just received. Without time to get over his initial shock, Mr. Law spoke again, "I also have the final will for Mr. and Mrs. James Potter. The only people that need to be present are Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Dumbledore; everyone may leave if they wish."

All eyes looked at Harry as if asking what they should do, when Harry spoke quietly "Please stay I am probably going to share anyway."

Setting down another stone, Mr. Law once again tapped it with his wand and the image James and Lilly Potter appeared.

James began to speak, "Hello, Harry. If you are seeing this, then that means we have died recently or you are approaching your sweet sixteenth birthday. We just want to tell you that we will be watching from above and I'm sure you will make us proud. With that, said lets get to it.

To Sirius Black we leave 2 billion galleons.

To Remus Lupin we leave 2 billion galleons.

To Albus Dumbledore we leave 1 billion galleons.

To Harry Potter we leave the rest of our money, properties, and holdings.

With evil glint in her eye, Lily prodded James and to tell Harry about Petunia.

Oh yeah, Harry you have an Aunt and Uncle Vernon and Petunia Dursley and they are some of the worst people anyone would have the horror of meeting. Therefore, as a joke we bought Grunnings, the drill company that Vernon works at. Have some fun and scare him a little.

Also, there is a family called Malfoy, rotten family they are, any way, your great great-great-great grandfather loaned the Malfoy's money to build their Malfoy Manor, and never paid back the loan needless to say they owe you a large amount of money. You can do with this information what you want, but I would use to either bleed them dry or take possession of their house." Narcissa and Draco who had decided to stay looked at the image with fear and loathing. Harry looked at them and smiled.

"Well, that's it from us" James and Lily finished with an 'I love you,' for Harry.

Harry looked at the Malfoys with a bemused expression then asked gridlock how much the Malfoys owe.

Looking down at a piece of parchment, he replied "15 million galleons."

Harry looked at the Malfoys and with a calm cool voice spoke, "Today is Monday. I will give until Friday to come up with the money or I evict you." Mrs. Malfoy, looking at Harry, with horror and disgust. "There is no way we can raise that much money in such a short amount of time," spat Mrs. Malfoy.

Harry calmly replied. "Well, if your family had spent more money on paying its debts and less on trying to bribe the minister, then you would not be in this situation. Also if you can not pay by the deadline, then I suggest you start packing because on Friday at noon I will have you evicted."

Harry then got up and started talking with Gredlock and Mr. Law. Signifying the end of the festivities.

Remus walked over to Harry with a big smile on his face "Harry, that was brilliant, what are you going to do with Malfoy manor if they can't pay, which I doubt they will?" asked Remus. Thinking about it Harry smiled and replied, "I am going to have cleaned up and turned into a Home for misplaced children and families especially the muggle borns. I mean, if they are going to destroy their home, the very least they can do is give up their own homes."

Hermione started to cry and hugged Harry crying happily she cried "Oh, Harry that's brilliant."

Then, looking at Gredlock Harry asked about his net worth looking at a piece of parchment the goblin replied the Harry had 75 billion galleons in money, property, and holdings. The next sound was the thud of Harry fainting.

After awakening Harry, Ginny and Hermione met the others at the leaky cauldron to begin getting there things.

The group that had not gone to the bank filled them in on there shopping. So far, they had just gone to Madam Mualkins, who was designing what then needed and those they would be ready in a couple of hours.

The group then went about there shopping after finishing with everything else they headed back to Madam Mulkins.

The armor looked like regular leather clothes they where black. With dragon hide pants, vest and waist coat on the breast of each coat was the emblem of there dragon along with it came matching cloak and over Robe everything was charmed to keep the wearer comfortable no matter what the weather conditions where. The Dress clothing/Armor was designed in the same manner.

After finishing at Madam Malkin's everyone headed back to the leaky cauldron and then back to Grimmauld place to rest up for the next few weeks.

**SAME DRILL, CORRECTIONS IN RED**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training and Birthdays

Harry awoke at 5:30 the next morning and got ready for the first part of the day, which was physical training. Upon entering the basement of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place Harry noticed that it had been magically transfigured into a training center. That included a 5-Kilometer cross-country track (3.2miles), an open area in the middle to practice dueling, martial arts and other exercises; at the north end was a large building that contained weight room, cardio equipment and an Olympic size swimming pool.

Standing in the middle of the open area was Tonks not looking to happy about being up this early in the morning along with his friends who had the same expression on their faces.

"Okay, lets get started Line up we are going to start with a light warm-up and stretching I would recommend that you get up early and eat a small breakfast in the mourning," said Tonks.

Everyone groaned at the thought of having to get up even earlier.

After leading the group through warm-ups and stretching, which Tonks explained would help improve speed, flexibility, endurance and improve their chances at not pulling a muscle while exercising. Tonks then lead the group to the start of the track. "Okay, I want three laps then meat me in the weight room" Tonks yelled out. Everyone took off groaning.

At 7:55, Tonks let them go to their animagus training with Professor McGonagall.

"Today we are going to work on theory behind and the basics of all the animagus," the stern looking professor informed them

"Animagus is a combination of mind and wandless magic." Professor McGonagall spent the next two hours going over the theory and basics of being an animagus that is common to all animagus no matter what the form. She also arranged with Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore for each student to spend time with their particular animals to get used to their anatomy, the way they moved and acted.

At 10'o clock, the eight friends found themselves back in open area of the basement training area standing in front of the group was an oriental looking man and women. The man began to speak "Hello I am Ichiro Iryku and this is Hsu Yi. I will be teaching Japanese martial arts to you mainly Aikido and Jiu Jitsu and Hsu will be teaching Chinese martial arts mainly Tai Chi and White Crane kung fu. You will soon find that despite what people may say that the four main martial arts you are going to learn work extremely well together, also we will be teaching Weapons and mediation later. We will start of with doing Tai Chi and then we will divide up I will take half and Hsu will take the other half tomorrow we will switch."

After finishing his speech, the group lined up and went through Tai Chi. They then divided into groups of four and went to the different instructors.

At 12:00, the eight friends made there way to the kitchen for lunch. After lunch they headed back toward the training area to meet Professor Dumbledore for their elemental training. Everyone was looking forward the idea of being able to create your element out of thin air and or being able to manipulate your element, which appealed greatly to group.

After the elemental training Ichiro and Hsu joined the group and for the next 4 hours went over basics of weapons and meditation. Hsu explained that they would be concentrating on the bow staff, a five to six foot normally made of a hard wooden stick or pole, the Jo, a shorter version of the bow normally associated with Aikido, and Chinese and Japanese swords. The Bow and the Jo because these are weapons that can be found anywhere in the form of a stick laying on the ground or broom or mop handle.

After dinner, they gathered in the main sitting area for the final lesson, given by Lupin and Dumbledore. At 10PM everyone could be found in bed waiting for the next day's training sessions.

This went on for the rest of the summer and after a few weeks they had managed to master all of their animagus forms, the basics of their elemental, mind, and specialty powers. They would be moving to more complex uses of their powers in the next few days.

The eight friends also managed to split up into some surprising romantic couples While everyone already knew that Ginny and Dean where already dating, everyone almost expected Harry and Hermione to hook up and were surprised when Harry started getting closer to Padma and Hermione and Seamus started dating, the most surprising couple was Parvarti and Neville.

On the evening of the July 30 Remus entered the Kitchen

"Harry, who would you want to come to your party tomorrow?" asked the werewolf.

"What party? Why should there be a party for me?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Oh, no reason other than the fact that it's your Sixteenth birthday," replied Remus

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot"

"Harry!" exclaimed the girls

"How can you forget you birthday?" asked an excited Padma

"I don't know just been busy and I forgot all about it"

"Anyway the Weasleys are coming and wanted to know if Ron should come?"

At first Harry was not to keen on Ron coming. Ron had not apologized to him or Hermione and had heard rumors that he was getting buddy buddy with Draco. Then he thought this would be an excellent opportunity to check out those rumors and to get a report from Lavender.

"Yes, it's fine. In fact, why don't we invite everyone from Ron's group."

"Are you sure?" questioned a surprised Remus

"Yes."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Yes I'm sure," finished Harry

Looking at the shocked faces around the table no one seamed to be able to speak until Hermione spoke up

"Harry how can you even think about inviting Ron after what he has done not to mention by inviting his group this also includes Draco Malfoy. You know, your worst enemy at school!"

Harry smiled and then replied, "I know. We all have heard the rumors about Ron and Draco, correct?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, this gives us an excellent opportunity to check out these rumors and talk with Lavender to find out what is going on in their group."

"Harry, that's brilliant!" exclaimed a grinning Hermione

"Thanks, Hermione. Now, we need to come up with a plan for tomorrow. I say we make our training sound like less than what it really is and let while gathering as much about Ron and Draco as we can like how much the know and what their powers are."

"Harry, what make you think they would give out that information wouldn't they keep a secret like we are?" asked Ginny

"Well for one thing Draco likes to brag and as for Ron, what does he like to do when he can do something better than anyone else especially me, Hermione, or his Brothers?"

Ginny thought for a second and then a smile spread across her face as she realized what Harry was thinking. "He likes to Brag as much if not more than Draco"

"Exactly" Harry replied smiling.

The next day being Saturday, they had the day off and started to prepare for the birthday Party.

Around midday Ron, Draco, Susan, and Lavender arrived. All went as expected when Ron and Draco immediately started to brag bout their training and their powers. Apparently, both had an element and two animagus forms. They spent a total of four hours a day with five days a week in training. Dean had let it slip that they only trained for an hour each day because the only powers they had was a non-magical animagus

Draco and Ron eventually pulled Harry to the side for a private talk

"Potter, there are going to be some changes this year, for one you will be doing my bidding and you will make the girls in your group available for Weasleys and my pleasure. Oh and you will erase my family debt to you" Draco gloated

"And if I don't?" asked Harry who was having a hard time from breaking out into a grin.

"Then, one of your group is going to get seriously hur,t" Ron replied shooting a small flame out to emphasize the point.

Harry was about to reply when Molly called them to start the party.

Walking over to a large table covered with presents and cake Harry was pulled aside and asked by Hermione about his little talk with Ron and Draco. He told her that he would tell her and everyone else later first he wanted to enjoy the party and then talk with Lavender. She agreed and continued toward the table.

After enjoying an extremely good cake Remus pointed out it was time to open presents

Most part received mainly books with the notable exception of a 4 meter (13.2 feet) anaconda from Hagrid. He also received sweets from his friends. From Hsu he received Tai Chi Saber and from Ichiro he recieved a Katana.

While everyone was enjoying the party, Harry started talking to Parvati. "Why don't you have Lavender join us in the study?" Harry told her.

"Okay."

Ten minutes later Lavender along with Parvarti and to his surprise Susan entered. They quickly confirmed that what Ron and Draco bragged about earlier concerning their powers and training was true.

Susan spoke up. "I hope your group is lying about your powers to Ron and Draco"

"Why is that? Harry asked

"Well, between Ron and Draco they are going to make school a living hell for the rest of us especially for your group. Ron wants to make Hermione pay for refusing him and he wants Harry to suffer also for sticking up for her. Draco just hates who and plans to use his powers to harass you until you give in and give back Malfoy Manor," Lavender answered.

"Well, we need to know what their powers are exactly so we can get an idea of what to expect"

Susan and Lavender looked at each other and nodded.

"Each one of has an Element and two animagus forms. Ron is Fire and his forms are a rat and an minx, Draco is water and his from are ferret and a python. Lavender is Air and her forms are a dove and a Lion" Harry and Pavarti looked at Lavender and smiled.

"I'm Earth and my forms are a badger and an eagle," Susan explained.

Harry and Parvati smirked and explained that they where definitely more powerful not only in powers but also in training and in teamwork ability. This seemed to make the two girls feel better about the upcoming school year and with that, everyone got up and walked out.

Later that evening Harry and his seven friends met in his room where he and Parvati went over their conversion with Susan and Lavender.

A malicious glint appeared in Ginny's eyes putting her hand on her forehead started to do an impression of Professor Trelawney. "I predict that my dear blockheaded brother and Draco are going to have a surprise,"

Everyone laughed at her antics.

Thirty minutes later, everyone had left Harry's room except for Padma. Harry walked over to Padma and wrapped his hands around her waist gazing into her bountiful black eyes he leaned in and kissed her gentle on the lips.

"So did you enjoy the party, Mr. Potter?"

"That I did, but I was disappointed that I didn't get a present from the most beautiful girl in the place," Harry answered on mock hurt.

"Mr. Potte,r I hope you know that flattery will get you nowhere but please continue. Oh and your present is standing directly in front of you." Smiling Padma let her robe fall to the ground revealing that she was naked underneath the now discarded robes. She kissed Harry soundly on the lips before pushing him onto his bed. Padma cast a silencing charm on the room before straddling Harry on his bed.

Harry and Padma finishing their bedroom activities around five in the morning slept until late afternoon on Sunday.

**Corrections in red and Harry and Padma? Ooooooo lol, but I think you should add some more detail on how they got together, like he would stare at her during training and stuff**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry it has taken so long me having a terrible case of writers block. I have the ideas I am just having trouble expanding on them.

Thanks, for the review I am actually surprised that I got as many as I did. As for the couples moving, too fast I agree they did move faster than I would have wanted, but I am new to Fan fiction writing and as such am not very good at the whole romance thing. My next story should better (I hope)

Chapter 5 – The Final test

To say the eight friends training was going well would have been a gross understatement. The eight where now to the point where they could use all of their powers as simply as if they where casting a simple levitating spell. Combined with the advance training on their powers in the last month of training they where given in-depth training on leadership and tactics, which even though they all did exceptionally well Harry by far was the best. It was at this point that they found themselves in the living room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place meeting with all of there instructors.

Moody stood up and spoke to the group "Today will be your final assessment of your abilities in a combat situation. We will be holding what the muggle military call a war game. There are going to combine the five different groups into two teams. In an hour, we will portkey to Hogwarts for final instructions."

An hour later all the six groups where assembled in the great hall at Hogwarts. Everyone was chatting happily with his or her neighbor when Professor Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Today will be your final assessment today and tonight we will be testing your ability to work with others of greater and lesser ability. You will notice that in front you are a number that is the number of your group. We are going to divide you into two larger groups."

Harry looked around and noticed that his group was group one, Ron and Draco group was in Group 2.

"We are going to combine the five groups into to 2 larger groups. Now then, groups one and five will from one side and group two, three, and four will form the other. Now if everyone will gather around in their main groups we will get started on further instructions."

After about twenty minutes of moving around and everyone settled, Harry was finally able to look around and take stock in what he saw.

What he first saw made him smile to himself. Both groups where almost equal size his group and his group only had one more member than team two. He had been expecting his group to be much larger considering they had the 8-11 power level groups on his side, which would normally have been 90 of the population. What this meant that Hogwarts was full of some moderately to very powerful witches and Wizards and while that may not help him here he felt that this could help in fight against Voldemort.

Second, he noticed that Ron and Draco where wearing big confident smiles. Harry knew then that they where going to underestimate the team he was on and most certainly underestimating his group's partners from the eight to eleven group. Harry smiled he knew that every group had something to offer and Ron and Draco's overconfidence could and would be used against him.

Third, he noticed that the Slytherins of his group where looking at Draco and nodding there head as if in agreement over something. Harry frowned at this knowing that this cut his force down by about a third. He quickly developed a plan in his head to deal with this possible inside threat.

"Now, that everyone is where they are supposed to we can continue. We are going to hold what the muggles call a war game called Capture the Flag.

The game is simply the first team to capture the other team's flag and successfully return to their own flag wins. There is only one rule concerning Elemental or animagus powers. It is not allowed and anyone caught using them shall disqualify themselves and their group."

Draco and Ron looked angry at the fact they could not use their elemental and animagus powers.

"You may use wandless/wordless magic though. No spells that will kill or that could be considered highly dangerous may be used. The field of play is the castle and Hogsmeade Team one will defend the flag at Hogwarts, which will be in the great hall, and team two will of course defend the flag at Hogsmeade, which will be in the Three Broomsticks, the professors will act as referees. So, if team two will get ready Professor Snape shall escort you to Hogesmade where in I shall give both teams one hour to organize and plan you strategies."

Draco and Ron could not believe there luck. They looked at each other and smiled with the superior power of their team they where sure to win and with their own superior power's they could show Potter and his friends who would control the school this year.

More importantly, Draco thought sure that he could bully Potter into giving back Malfoy Manor and he would have some fun with all the mudblood families now living in his family's home.

Ron would finally have what he always wanted fame and power, which undoubtedly would lead to him becoming extremely wealthy. He was so sick of Harry telling him how lucky he was to have a family that loved him a lot of good that did him as far as he was concerned his family abandons him when they sided with Harry and Hermione over the whole Hermione issue. No money and power was what he desired and needed with those he could get out from the shadow of Harry and his brothers and yes even his sister, and obtain pure happiness. He was already thinking of which of the many properties he was going to force Harry to give him.

With an evil smile, he and Draco entered the three broomsticks.

Once they had entered the Three Broomsticks Ron's smile faded looking around he saw half of his team where members of the DA and where extremely loyal to Potter. Ron also noted that all of Draco's most loyal followers where on Potters team.

Draco looking at Ron asked, "What's the problem?"

"Half these morons in here are part of the DA I was telling you about" Ron replied

"So?"

"So, the problem is that they are extremely loyal to Harry. Just think about how Lavender and Susan feel about Harry. Well that is how most of the others feel about him also. They would follow him to hell and back if he asked them," Ron hissed

The smile on Draco face immediately disappeared.

"All right now that we are all here I will be in command and Weasley will be second in command," Draco stated.

Everyone just nodded they had expected Draco to take command and felt it was better just to give it to him rather than argue, even though everyone thought there was better people to lead in an operation such as this.

"What I want to know is can I trust every one?" Draco asked

"If you are asking if we are going to try our best or loose on purpose because Harry is on the other team, the answer is we will do our best to win." Lavender answered looking at Ron she continued, "Harry would expect us to try our best and would be extremely upset if we did not. Unlike some others I could mention."

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled an indignant Ron

"What it means, you idiot is unlike you and Draco who expected Draco's arse kissing cronies that are now on Harry's team, to do everything they can to ensure that Harry's team looses just so they can please Draco. Harry would expect us to try our best to win and we will not disappoint nor disrespect him."

Team twodivided themselves up into four different squads, three five members' squads and one three member squad. Draco's plan was simple the two-member team would stay behind and guard the flag while the other three teams would advance together to the main gates once there they would divide up and attack the first two squads would cover while the third squad would get the flag.

Draco thought his plan though simple was perfect he was sure that even though his team was out numbered their greater power would be more than enough to make up the difference since it was six people.

Ron tried to convince Draco into letting one the five member squads defend the flag and take the two-member squad to snatch the flag but Draco decided against it even after Ron informed Draco that Harry knew of secret passages into Hogsmeade and they may need the extra firepower here. Ron had little doubt that they would get the Team ones flag but knew that under Draco's Plan there was a good chance of a stalemate. In the end, Draco stubbornly went with his original plan "stating they are a bunch of idiotic wimps we should be able to take them with out any problems."

While the members of team two where hammering out a plan Team one was dealing with things and still had there problems. Pansy had insisted that she be named the ruler of her group and was backed up by her fellow Slytherins of the group, who where trying to scare the others into letting Pansy lead. Fortunately or unfortunate depending on how you looked at it the other 18 members of the team stood up and nominated Harry.

Harry stood up to speak "I figure we will divide up into seven different groups with one group of five which will consist of Parkinson, Bludstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott."

The Slytherins looked like Christmas had come early; for they intended to betray there group. They would meet up with Draco's group and with overpowering numbers; they would easily overtake whatever idiots Harry left behind to defend the flag.

All the other members looked at Harry with a betrayed look, Hermione was just about to say something when Harry put his hand up to stop her he then winked at her. Hermione showing the intelligence that she was famed for smiled and helped Harry quickly silence the others.

"Pansy, I want you to go along the main road into Hogsmeade with your Slytherin cunning and strength you should have no trouble getting past whatever Draco may send your way," Harry said with a straight face while the Dragon tried not to laugh and everyone else looked dumbfounded. He then very quickly outlined a plan for everyone else.

"Okay, Pansy why don't you start heading toward Hogsmeade but if you get to the main gates before the single to start is given wait there and wait for it," Harry ordered. With that, Pansy and the other Slytherins left and Harry turned to the others.

Looking mourn full Harry turned to the others "I know you are thinking why did I send out to be the lead group? When we know we cannot trust them. Well, you are right I do not trust them. Neville go up to our dorm with my stuff is a large box marked WWW." Smiling Neville nodded and scrambled out of the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ginny looked like Christmas had come early and everyone else had an amused look on his or her face.

"We are going to divide up into four different teams. Dean and Padma you will be recon/defensive team I want you to shadow Parkinson's group and let me know what they are doing. At the same time take some of the WWW products to booby trap the road to help slow down team two's attack, Oh and do try and stay out of sight. Hermione, Terry, Marietta, and Lisa you guys will defend there is a whole box of WWW products that should be useful in helping you defend the flag." Harry then pulled out the Marauder's Map "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he then unfolded the map on the table. Harry then pointed out several secret passageways from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, and continued with his plan.

"Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Michael, you guys take tunnel number two which should put at Hogsmeade station. Parvati, Zacharia, and I shall take tunnel three, which will take us to an area by the Shrieking Shack. Knowing Draco, he will probably leave only two or three defenders and take the rest with him to attack and take our flag. Dean and Padma once they get past your traps watch them and let Hermione know where they enter. Then attack them from behind when you feel the time is right. If everything goes right then the two recon/defending groups should see the most action, while the two attacking groups should have an easy time of it," explained Harry.

Dean and Padma stood hidden about 20 meters (about 65 feet) from Parkinson and her squad, who where waiting at main gates, about 30 meters (100ft) from the main gate the saw Ron and Draco approaching along with 13 others. Dean thought to Padma i _'Looks as if Harry was right they are attacking with 15 of their 17 members.' /i _ Padma nodded in agreement _ i 'I'll let Harry know,' /i _Padma responded.

_ i 'Harry Love?'_

'_Yes beautiful?' /i _Harry replied to his girlfriends call

Thankful for it being night and her tan skin that hid her blush continued _' i Wehave eyes on both targets. Target 1 is approaching 15 strong. Targets 1 and 2 have made contact. Harry it looks like we where right in not trusting them they have now joined forces. Target 1 and 2 have become one 20 strong. Professor Flitwick has also seen the exchange.'_

'_Notify Hermione of threa tand help out as best possible keep me informed /i '_ Harry ordered

'_ i Will do, Sexy /i '_ Padma responded mischievously.

'_ i Vixen /i '_

'_ i True, but you wouldn't want me any other way. /i '_

Smiling Padma turned to Dean and said, "Come on let's set up that portable swamp before they get to close and spot us."

Back at Hogwarts Hermione looked at her three companions and sighed. She had just been informed by Dean and Padma that Parkinson and her lot did as expected and had joined forces with Ron and Draco. Now, she had to inform her squad that they where going to be out numbered five to one although with Dean and Padma's help it would only be a little more than three to one. Turning to the others, she spoke up.

"Alright, you lot. I have just been informed that Pansy did join the other side, and now there are 20 people coming to attack us."

Waiting for the gasp from her three companions to subside she continued, "Don't worry, Harry knew that this would be a possibility and wouldn't have chosen the plan he did he didn't think we could handle it. We have Dean and Padma helping from the outside and we have set up a little surprise for them when they enter the school. I need a volunteer to hide in the main hall and attack them when they get caught up in the first trap."

"I'll do it," Marietta volunteered, "I owe it to you guys after what I did to you last year."

Hermione smiled, "Okay, let's get started."

Draco, Ron and the five Slytherins that joined the group, where working their way up the main road to the castle with the utmost in confidence.

After all they where stronger than Potter's group and thanks to Pansy they knew Potter's plans so they would have no trouble getting the flag and ending this ridiculous exercise quickly.

The other thirteen members of the group where not so sure and they had excellent reasons for thinking the worst. One Harry was an exceptional leader who inspired people to do their best and excel beyond what they thought they could do.

Draco was more of a bullying git than a leader and Ron though he was skilled at Chess and had the potential to be a good strategist and leader, let his emotions work against him and not for him, not that Harry did not where emotions on his are sleeve he could just control them better when the time needed.

Second, information on Harry's plan came from a dubious source. Not that they would had lied to Draco, but the fact that everyone doubted Harry would actually tell or even trust a girl that spend most of her time on her back or on her knees trying to please Malfoy along with any other Slytherin that came from a powerful and pureblood family. As far as the three Slytherin goons who have, IQ together did not add up to Lavender Brown's size four-dress size they doubted they could have understood anything beyond 'Me hit' or 'Yes, master Draco.'

When they found themselves suddenly waist deep in a muddy bog, Ron looked at Draco and then angrily turned to Pansy. "Why the hell didn't you tell us Potter was going to use products from my brother's shop!"

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" Draco inquired

"This is a portable swamp from my brother's joke shop" Ron replied

Draco and Ron looked at Pansy waiting for a reply, when two beams of red light shot out from the bushes taking out Lavender and Susan, followed by a quick succession of five more stunning spells that took out Blaize, Cho, and Anthony.

Crabbe and Goyle started to fire spells wildly into the forest in the hopes of hitting something when an angry Ron told them to stop. The fifteen members were now climbing out of the swamp when Li and Luna where taking out. Though they had lost seven of their members, who Draco had decided to push in.

They now cautiously made their way the two large doors that marked the entrance to the castle. As they entered a large net dropped down on them trapping Draco, Ron, Colin and Hannah up front with no way to move back or forward thus trapping anyone between them and those in the very back

Struggling to free themselves from the net Marietta pointed her wand at the pile of webbed humanity and fired a quick succession of stunners eliminating Colin and Hannah though Hannah did get a stunning spell off which took out Marietta.

At the rear of the Bulstrode a Nott where trying to push everyone into the main entranceway of the Castle when they where hit from behind.

Cutting themselves free Ron and Draco looked at each other with worried expressions on their face their once powerful force had been cut down to eight and had managed to take out only one of the defenders.

"Broklehurst, McDougal, Fletchley, and Macmillian go in there and clear out that room," Draco ordered.

The four looked at as if he was crazy then rushed in the Great Hall.

Rushing into the Great Hall they where taking out quickly as three loud stunning spells could be heard followed quickly by a fourth.

Ron, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle after hearing the last 'stupefy' rushed into the Great Hall.

Crabbe, Goyle, had threatened Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot both and Parkinson fired a quick succession of spells that took out the three tormentors. Hermione took out Draco leaving Ron to face the three defenders alone.

Seething with rage Ron fired a spell at Hermione. Hermione easily ducked out of the way while Lisa and Terry yelled "Expelliarmus!", separating Ron and his wand. Hermione then cast a Silencing Charm on Ron.

Hermione looked at her ex friend and smiled.

"Hermione!" Hermione herd someone yell turning around she turned to see a smiling Ginny and Harry, Ginny then continued, "You have created the perfect sibling, one that can't talk."

Everyone in the room laughed Ginny holding onto team two's flag walked over to Hermione giving her the flag "I think you and your squad deserves to hang this and declare victory more than anyone."

Hermione looked at Harry, who just smiled and nodded, took the flag and along with Lisa and Terry hung the flag and rang the bell that signified victory.

An hour later ,after everyone had a chance to clean up. They were all back in the Great Hall chatting excitedly with each other comparing notes on what had transpired earlier that night. However, there was some good-natured ribbing of team two members. Everyone was having a good time and no one was angry or holding any grudges for being stupefied that night.

Sitting at the Head table Harry recognized Professor Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, but also at the table where a man in a suite and a man in an uniform. Harry found this odd and was about to ask Padma what she thought when Professor Dumbledore got up to speak.

"I would like to commend everyone on a well fought battle from both sides." Everyone but Ron, Draco and the five misfits that switched sides(traitors) laughed at this considering the whole war game lasted only forty-five minutes and thirty of those minutes where getting to the battle.

After the laughter to died down Dumbledore continued. "Yes, well moving on the tonight the gentlemen behind me, whom I shall introduce in a few moments, then each of you will be given a rank in the British military and then offered the opportunity to join a special unit that is comprised of both muggle and magical personnel. If you do decide to join those of you, underage will need you parent's permission. Now then the gentlemen behind are Kingsley Shacklebolt Auror, Alastor Moody also an Auror, John Rogers Minister of Deference for the United Kingdom and General Robert Taylor of Her Majesties Royal Marines."

Draco looked contentious there was no way in hell that he would work with mudbloods or worse muggles he was their superior how dare they ask him to work with them as an equal. He then smiled as a thought came to his head.

Dumbledore continued to speak "If the leaders of both groups would please come up so we can ask you some questions."

After about an hour of questioning after which Draco was livid that they had praised Potter and were highly critical of him. How dare that damn muggle tell him he was not as good as Potter. I am a pureblood I am better than any damn muggle, he thought to himself.

Dumbledore then place the three-legged stool that was used during the sorting and then place the sorting hat on the stool.

"When I call your names please come to the front and put the sorting hat on your head, the sorting hat will then call out your rank. You will then have the choice, of rather to join or not to join; there will be no disgrace either way. If you choose to join, you will then be given the rank the sorting hat called out and then enrolled in a special course that will help you learn more about military operations and better deal with your rank. Also if you choose to join then please have a seat at the Gryffindor table if you choose not to join Please sit at either the Slytherin or Ravenclaw table"

"Abbott, Hannah."

"Colour Sergeant"

"Yes," was her reply.

Everyone after Hannah had said 'yes", except for Draco, Li, Su, Morag McDougal, Nott, Pansy, Ron, Goyle, and Greengrass.

Dumbledore looked at the twenty-four young boys and girls no, young men and women before him with a mixture of pride and sorrow. Sorrow because they where so young. Alas it is the young that end up fighting most wars. However, these young soles took on the responsibility of not only fighting the war, but also leading the forces of light. That is partly the pride he felt for them they did not take on this responsibility for power or fame, but because it was the right thing to do, and also to help Harry.

"There are two things that need to be explained about this special unit. First, this is actually going to be two units the first one consisting of just you twenty-four that will be divided up into two teams that will act as a counter terrorist team. Second you all will be part of a special newly formed Regiment the '1st Marauders', this regiment will consist of both magical and muggle personal. Muggle personal for this regiment will come from those fresh out of boot camp that have knowledge of the magical world, and from various military programs in secondary schools will be given the opportunity to volunteer. Magical Personal will also be volunteers. We have set up a training areas, which will also be you regiment base of operations, here in Scotland and in Wales to train both muggle and magical personal to work together, we hope to have a full or at least a partial regiment by next summer. Both units will be under the command of Mr. Potter."

Looking at the shocked faces he continued, "Now it's been a long day and everyone has had to process a lot today so I think it would be a good idea to turn in for the evening."

Harry went to bed that night still in shock that he would lead so many.

**BETA NOTES: CORRECTIONS IN RED and I took out the chart. I suggest putting the ranks in your author's notes at the end of the chapter.**

Susan Bones

"Captain"

"Yes"

Boot, Terry

"Captain"

"Yes"

Brocklehusrt, Mandy

"Lieutenant"

"Yes"

Brown, Lavender

"Warrant Officer Class 2"

"Yes"

Bulstroded, Millicent

"Marine"

"No"

Chang, Cho

"Captain"

"Yes"

Corner, Michael

"Lieutenant"

"Yes"

Crabbe, Vincent

"Marine"

"No"

Creevey, Colin

"Captain"

"Yes"

Davis, Tracy

"Lieutenant"

"No"

Edgecombe, Marietta

"Lieutenant"

"Yes"

Finch – Flectchley, Justin

"Captain"

"Yes"

Finnigan, Seamus

"Captain

"Yes"

Goldstien, Anthony

"Lieutenant"

"Yes"

Goyle, Gregory

"Marine"

"No"

Granger, Hermione

"Major"

"Yes"

Greangrass, Daphne

"Sergeant"

"No"

Li, Su

"Lieutenant"

"No"

Longbottom, Neville

"Warrant Officer Class 1"

Lovegood, Luna

"Warrant Officer Class 2"

"Yes"

Macmillan, Ernie

"Captain

"Yes"

Malfoy, Draco

"Lance Corporal"

"No"

McDougal, Morag

"Lieutenant"

"No"

Nott, Theodore

"Marine"

"No"

Parkinson, Pansy

"Marine"

"No"

Patil, Padma

"Major"

"Yes"

Patil, Parvati

"Captain

"Yes"

Potter, Harry

"Lieutenant Colonel"

"Yes"

Smith, Zacharias

"Lieutenant"

"Yes"

Turpin, Lisa

"Lieutenant"

"Yes"

Weasley, Ginerva

"Captain

"Yes"

Weasley, Ronald

"Sergeant"

"No"

Zabini, Blaise

"Captain

"Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so I went a little overboard in my last chapter. I would like to point out a few things in my meager defense 1. This fan fiction dealing with a fantasy world so I believe I am allowed, as is everyone, a little (ok a lot) of leeway on reality as far as the military options go. 2. Any muggle in the brigade will be fresh out of boot and will only be a year or two older than Harry also they will be muggles that already know about the magical world i.e. family members, Magical people who join well they already look up to Harry anyway. 3. The anti terrorist area I don't believe is that far fetched considering is basically a terrorist leader and that Harry and his friends will have to fight anyway so why not have some fun with that.

Last note (for now) Sorry for the wait it has been a tough year and I haven't been able to keep my mind on task. In fact I have two or three other ideas if anyone is interested let me know.

Chapter 6

Harry awoke the next morning and noticing that the dorm room was empty quickly got dressed and head down to the common room. After finding no one in the common room he headed towards the Great Hall to get some breakfast.

Arriving in the Great Hall Harry noticed that there was a clear division among the students in the hall. Sitting at what was normally the Slytherin table where those that decided not join the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, due either to either they where already Death Eaters, Hated Harry or as most likely the case both.

Sitting at the Hufflepuff table where Tracy Davis and Li Su sat who chose not to fight for reasons of there own. Some considered these two to be cowards, but Harry put a quick end to that when he mentioned that it took a lot of courage to stick to what you believe and not crave into pressure to join a side that was coming from those at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. He also pointed out that even though they where not joining the fight they could help the side of the light in other ways.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table where his twenty-three fellow classmates, now comrades, who would follow him in the current war. He went towards the Gryffindor table, sat next to Padma and started eating breakfast when Hermione started asking questions. "Harry are we going to stay here? Or we going to get more training and studying done?"

"I don't know, it would be easier to stay here, but I also feel that we need to ride the Hogwarts express. I think I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it," Harry replied

Why do you think we need to ride the train?" Susan asked who was sitting across from Harry and Padma and next to Hermione.

"Well, the Express is a prime target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters; also there are people who will be riding the train who I don't trust not to bully or attack the younger years," Harry answered looking over at Ron and Draco. The others just nodded in agreement.

Going back to his breakfast Harry felt a hand on his shoulder looking up to see who it was he found himself looking into the stern face of Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you."

"Ok, Professor." Harry before standing up gave Padma a quick kiss then muttered, "I'll be back."

Entering the office of the Headmaster Harry found Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sitting at a round table with Remus Lupin and Mad-eye Moody.

Upon seeing Harry enter the room Dumbledore stood and motioned Harry to an empty chair at the table.

"Harry! It is good that you're here, please have a seat we have much to discuss."

Harry took the offered seat and waited for Dumbledore to begin the meeting.

Dumbledore looking at Harry started to speak. "Harry this meeting is about your new defense group."

"Yes, sir. I have a few questions myself."

"Good though I'm sure that many of your questions will be answered and if they are not feel free to ask." Dumbledore replied looking at Harry with eyes twinkling in overdrive.

"Now then first I need to point out that the ultimate decision is Harry concerning this new force we are here only to advice." The aged Headmaster finished. Waiting a second to allow Harry take everything in He nodded to Moody.

Taking his queue Moody started. "Potter, there are some issues that need to be sorted out. How do you plan on organizing your little group, Where are you to train over the summer holidays, and How will you train during term?" Moody finished.

Harry sat quietly for a minute thinking of his answers before answering.

"Well for now I believe I will divide the group into three different teams of eight. Then each team will be divided up into 4 two member teams, basically everyone will have a partner. Training should be divided up so that all twenty-four of us train together but also each team training on its own, and each set of partners training together working as a two man team." Harry stopped for minute thinking to himself before continuing. "Where we will train over the Summer I have no idea and training during term depends on everyone's schedules especially with fifth and seventh years having O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s."

"Why divide into three teams and why the partner idea?" Moody asked.

"Well I figure that Voldemort is going to start increasing activity so instead of having one large team that is constantly on call I would divide us into three teams where one team is on call and the other two can relax, as much as possible under the circumstances. This way I am hoping to avoid fatigue setting in to quickly. If the on call team gets called on to a mission then the next team in rotation is then notified and put on temporally 'on call' status and so on, if for some reason there is a major attack requiring more than one team or the whole group then everyone will be contacted. The partner idea came about because some assignments may not require a full team," Harry finished

"Well, the organization sounds good, though there are some things we need to workout, but we get to that later. As far as where everyone can stay I believe Potter castle is now available" mentioned Albus with a smile on his face.

"Potter castle?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it's your ancestral home only a Potter sixteen or older can enter without an escort, which I believe you have just passed. Also only the Head of the family can grant someone unlimited access to the castle and its grounds, which once again I believe is you," Dumbledore finished his little explanation with a slight smile.

Harry looking at the others with a confused expression, when he suddenly smiled.

"So I can say who can come and go into my home and that I get to say who has unlimited access to my home without having to escort them?" Harry asked

"That is correct" Dumbledore replied

"Now. Concerning the question about training during term. There will be special accommodations made and everyone's schedule will be fixed accordingly."

"Ok I would like to move everyone as soon as possible. I'm pretty sure that many would like to bring their families also." Harry then looked at Remus and Professor Dumbledore before continuing.

"Um, professor? Isn't it large enough for everyone?" Harry asked questioningly

"Oh yes, I think it might do." Dumbledore replied.

Harry had a look of relief on his face and continued, "Ok then I will meet with the others, now that I know a little more about what's going on, and let them know what's happening. Let's meet in an hour in the great hall and leave from there." Everyone agreed and went about there separate ways.

Harry then went to the great hall and informed everyone that there would be a meeting in the room of requirements in ten minutes.

Twenty minutes later everyone had finally arrived and everything was set for the meeting to begin. Harry quickly explained everything that accrued with his meeting with the headmaster, Lupin, and Moody.

"While I go check out Potter castle. Everyone else needs to talk with your families, who by the way are more than welcome to join us." Harry finished talking amongst excited whispers from some and scowls from others.

Forty-five minutes later Harry, Padma, Remus, and Dobby ,everyone thought that the little guy was going to faint from excitement when Harry asked him to join them, found themselves looking at large castle that sat overlooking the Irish Sea.

Approaching the Castle they could see rolling hills that and mountains that dominated the landscape and a single simple road that lead to the great Oak doors of the Potter's Castle. From what they could see the castle had five main towers one on each corner and an larger one in the middle on either side of the main gate leading into the Castle where two smaller towers that help protect the entrance to the Castle's very large courtyard. Harry and Padma's eyes went wide and there Jaws dropped when they saw the castle, Remus just smiled at the two.

They quickly discovered that Dumbledore was right and there was more than enough room for everyone and then some. Harry had Dobby go round up the house elves that may still live at the castle while Remus showed the two teenagers around the castle, and all the secret passages he could remember "Hey it's been a while!" he exclaimed he told his two companions when they found a passage that he had 'forgotten' to mention.

Harry and Padma where really interested in the Master quarters as that would be Harry's room and they where not disappointed. The room looked to have the same square footage (or meters) of a small house, the bed was larger than any bed Harry had ever seen including the bed the Dursleys had gotten for Dudley when he complained that his old bed was too uncomfortable. Harry thought looking at the bed with a smile thinking of what he and Padma could do in that bed, looking over at Padma's glazed look and smile he could tell she would be thinking the same things he was.

"You know I don't think Padma's parents would appreciate what the two of you are thinking and no I don't think they will allow Padma to stay in this room," Remus said with smirk as he noticed the other twos look when they saw the room and the very large and comfortable looking bed.

"Remus, how you could think such thoughts about the two of us pure and innocent souls?" Harry asked in a mock hurt voice

"We would never think about doing anything improper here, Mr. Lupin. Harry and I are very good a little boy and girl." Padma continued in a voice that was way to innocent sounding.

"Yeah right, you two innocent. Ha! You forget I spent that last month and a half with you two so called innocents," Remus said laughing.

Harry and Padma blushed furiously as if to admit defeat under Remus' stare.

It was decided that Harry's team (Team One) and their families would take up residence in the main tower. Remus was surpised when Padma had chosen a suite of rooms for the Patils that was not next to Harry's room but in fact was several rooms away, apparently he had forgotten or didn't know about the secret passageway that lead from what would be Padma's room the Harry's room.

Team two and their families would take of residence in the Northwest corner while team three in the southwest corner. The team that was on call that night would sleep in the two towers that where on either side of the main gate and take turns on watch duty. As they got more volunteers from people coming to the castle they would have the newer people stand more watches for relief.

"Dobby," Harry called out and about a second later the small elf appeared along with about a dozen other house elves in uniform.

"Dobby, do you think you can clean out this place in a couple of days?" Harry asked

"Oh no, sir. We be haven't done today sir," Dobby replied with pride

"That's great, Dobby," Harry replied about to let them go when a thought occurred to him. "Dobby do you think you and the others would be willing to stand watch and help in the defense of the castle along side me and the others?"

Dobby's eyes went wide along with the other house elves.

"Oh, Harry Potter has once again has proven his greatness, asking us lowly house elves to stand along other wizards in battle," Dobby replied as he started to cry. Looking around Harry and the others notice some of the other house elves do they same.

"Now Dobby, I don't want you and the other house elves to feel inferior to anyone here, but as equals think of me not only as your boss but also as a friend so if any of you has any problems at feel free to UMPH!" Harry was interrupted as thirteen house elves decided to rush in at once and gang hug Harry, while Remus and Padma just laughed at the scene before them.

As Harry, Remus, and Padma arrived back at Hogwarts the rest of Harry's 'battalion' gathered in the great hall with their families. Entering the great Hall Harry looked around the room I_ 'All these people our counting on me, are they fools or do they know something I don't either I will do the best I can'_, /I Harry thought to himself.

Standing at the entrance he spoke out to get everyone's attention. "Listen Up!" he yelled out then waited for everyone to be quite, before starting again.

"Ok we are going to Potter Castle in four separate groups, whatever your relatives team number is that is the group you will be in. The First group will leave as soon as we are finished. The second group will leave one half hour after the left and so on for the groups three and four. That means once you get there you have a half an hour to gather your belongings and family and clear the area, there will be house elves to help you once you get there they will show where you are supposed to go and help with your belongings. And yes Hermione they are paid" Several giggles and snorts could heard at this last comment, Hermione scowled at Harry who just smiled back before continuing. "You will treat the house elves with respect, if you don't then you find yourself working along side them for a day. All mail will be scanned for curses, hexes, and/or anything else that may cause harm to the residents of the castle. We will also scan all mail to see you it came from and to whom it is going to."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ron yelled interrupting Harry.

"Yes I can. It is my home and I am responsible for the well being of everyone there. I never said we would read the mail just the TO and the FROM. All mail from a known, suspected Death Eater will be stopped the same also applies to known Death Eater associates. If you happen to receive a letter then we will ask that you open it and read it in front of a security council and then allow them to look at it also. Oh and remember owls will not deliver to alias. All right well lets get going then" Harry finished with a smile then with an after thought added All team member meet in the planning room at 1900 hours to discuss watch schedules."

Ron and Draco were not happy with that last bit of news. Potter was right, owls would not deliver a letter to a person using an alias simply because that person did not exist. This put a huge damper in there plans of spying on Potters little group, and of course the potions that Draco was going to send to make life at Potter's castle hell, i _GOD DAMN_ /i Potter. But all was not lost at least Ron would be inside he could still spy they would just have to work the communications, and while Weasley sucked at potion making he was good with his wand and should be able to cause havoc also.

Harry watched as the first group left, which included Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, and knew that Ron would try and disrupt things and possible try and pass information to Draco who would then pass it on to Voldemort either thru his father or himself. He would have to have Dobby follow him around. With that thought he apparated to Potter castle to get ready for a long month a really long month.

**FINAL BETA NOTES:**

**NOTE: THIS IS GONNA BE A LITTLE HARSH, BUT it's nothing personal, JUST PROFESSIONAL VIEW ON THINGS, OKAY?**

**Matt, you are a talented author with a great storyline, but you seem to have a great deal of trouble with spelling and grammar.**

**You tend to get homonyms (words that sound the same, but have totally different spellings) mixed up.**

**And your grammar isn't that good**

**Example:**

**Where, wear**

**They're, their and there**

**Okay, let me see if I can help:**

**Where: Describes location----Example: "Where are you?"**

**Wear: Talks about clothing choice----Example: "What are you wearing?"**

**They're: Conjunction of "They are"----Example: "They're reading a book." "They are reading a book."**

**Their: Describes ownership---Example: "That is their house."**

**There: Describes location------Example: "There they are!"**

**As for Grammar:**

**Sometimes you don't close your quotes ("")**

**Commas are an author's best friend! You should use them more often!**

**Spacing out. A reader tends to get bored when a character talks for half a page. Try adding in spaces to give the reader some "breathing room."**

**You tend to use the word "About" a lot when you describe a change in time**

**Extra Stuff:**

**Always and I mean ALWAYS spell out numbers, unless you're saying something'o clock, then it's okay**

**Sirius' house is NUMBER TWELVE GRIMMAULD PLACE. Grimmauld Place is a sort of cul-de-sac(like in Ed, Edd and Eddy, bad metaphor, but good example XD)**

**When Ron starting cursing out Hermione, it really struck me as major OOC's, which means he was really out of character. I suggest editing that chapter a bit. I thought it was a good idea to make Ron hold a grudge because it's something he'd normally do, but I think the way he showed he was angry was badly written**

**Ok should be spelled out as "Okay"**

**Harry and Padma, I enjoyed reading about very much. But I think you should go back to that chapter (I think it was 3 or 4) and add some stuff about when and how he began feeling attracted to her.**

**Okay, I hope this helps! And I hope it wasn't too harsh……because if I was it was 100 un-intentional**

**Steph**

**P.S What did you like/dislike about my style of beta'ing?**

**P.S.S If you hate the comments above and wish for me NEVER to beta for you again, I completely understand.**


	7. Chapter 7

As should be obvious I have let my stories go. At first it was personal problems and time, time to rewrite correcting the massive amounts of grammar and spelling errors in both stories. And I still don't, but I would like to see them live on with hopefully a better writer than myself. So I am putting both of my stories up for adoption. All I ask is that you keep the pairings I have set up, and that you keep with the general theme I have set up. Please contact me if you wish to adopt.


End file.
